


A Little Something Under The Pillow

by Wordsandlovers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fairy Louis, M/M, Tooth Fairies, Tooth Fairy Louis, alternative universe, harry isn't a fairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsandlovers/pseuds/Wordsandlovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a tooth Fairy, he hasn't got his wings yet and he might be a little bit bitter, Harry Styles is a grown man who got talked into giving up his baby teeth, Louis might have bitten off more than he can chew with this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Something Under The Pillow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teasdale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teasdale/gifts).



Louis hadn't gotten his wings yet. He was starting to get a bit desperate. 

He was a fairy, a tooth fairy, most of the fairies his age had already gotten their wings by that point.

He had a pocket full of magic powder and cute slightly more feminine features than most boys would normally have, he was also only a few inches tall, the very essence of a fairy tale.

It wasn't out of the ordinary, his lack of wings, it was just something that he couldn't have yet, seeing as some of the other fairies, who already had beautiful wings protruding from between their shoulder blades, had already completed the number of houses that they had had to collect from. The rumour was a hundred houses, but only the high fairies could know for sure about that. 

Most of the fairies Louis’ age had been to so many different houses to collect teeth from that they could fly about with their brand new wings, many the same colour of pearls, reflecting beautiful patterns and colours everywhere they went.

Louis figured that if he had his own wings then he would hardly get anything done because he would spend most of his time looking at them in the mirror that he had in his home in the small fairy village. Him and all of the other fairies that he knew near the Great Tree next to their town, incredibly old and standing taller than most trees surrounding it, from the higher branches you could see out across the village.

Louis wanted to have that beauty that only came from having his very own pair of wings so very much that he would spend most of his days thinking about it. Of course, when you were as small as all of the other fairies, and you did not have a pair of wings on your back, there would have to be alternative ways that he would be able to go from one place to another, that is why Louis had his carrier pigeon.

Louis had named his pigeon Jeffery a short while after he had gotten him for his birthday. He loved his pigeon very much, some of the other fairies had pigeons or various other non-suspicious animals. Louis liked Jeffery the best and spent as much time as possible talking to him, more like at him, the only way they could really communicate was Jeffery squawking when he wasn't fed. Louis didn't get along with most of the other fairies, but it didn't faze him in the slightest, he liked being alone, or in the company of Jeffery.

When it got darker outside the Great Tree every night some of the fairies would fly out into the town to do their work, sometimes Louis would go, and sometimes he wouldn't. 

Today was one of the days that he was going out and he found it too tiring to count the amount of times he had collected teeth, and he sometimes felt like he had done it so many times that it must be his last trip without wings and other times he thinks that he’ll never get his wings.

Louis had been sitting far up in the branches of the tree, one of the only quiet spaces that he could get some alone time, the only other place that was as quiet is in the children’s rooms that he had been in, to collect the teeth from under their pillows. He was just up there with Jeffery, talking to him just because he could, complaining about all of the fairies that had already gotten their wings and how disgustingly happy they all seemed about it, but he wasn't bitter. 

Louis had just finished remarking on how he didn't like the look of Jack’s new wings, how they looked quite dodgy, when he heard a rustling from underneath where he sat in the branches. 

“A non-believer, I've heard,” Louis caught one of the fairies comment from below, he motioned to Jeffery to keep quiet and left his side to climb down some of the branches, something he had perfected with time while not having his wings. The other fairies were sitting, standing, and hovering around a spot on one of the thicker branches nearer the trunk of the tree, wide enough for quite a few of them to gather on and around it.

He had just gotten close enough to the other fairies when one of the more prestigious fairies, one of the oldest ones of the tree, came flying out and rounded them all up to gather back in the tree for the last meal of the day.

Louis was still curious about what they had been talking about, it was probably just a story that they had made up to keep the day more exciting than it would be otherwise.

After the meal, when all of them were still gathered together, the eldest and most important fairy read off a list of names of fairies that would be going out that night. Louis had all but stopped paying attention when his name was called out, along with an address and a window number for where he would be going that night. He had learned the map of the town well and he knew exactly where he would have to go when night fell.

Louis tried not to draw much attention to himself, but even when he didn't make any noise at all, it still seemed that the majority of the fairies sat around the table were sneaking looks at him in a very unsubtle way and he found it quite rude that they would all do that. It wasn't like that all the time, not when he had been called out before, he thought that it might be because of his lack of wings and that put a scowl on his face for the relatively short time that the rest of the day held.

He would have to leave to go to the home to collect the child's teeth later, so he tried not to put himself down too much. The boy who had his teeth for Louis to collect was probably a young one and they went to bed nice and early so he won't be out too late probably. He was feeling particularly sad about his lack of wings and wanted to get to bed, but work came first of course, he also didn't want anyone having another reason to think that he wasn't good enough or laugh at him.

It was time to go in no time, he was lined up at the entrance to the tree with the others and he had just been told to go to the back of the line with his pigeon when the first of the fairies set off into the evening sky. They were told when to go and it took a while to get to Louis, but he didn't really find that odd because the children were probably just not falling asleep yet.

It was quite a bit later and some of the other fairies had even already come back with their pouches filled with teeth they had replaced with coins. Louis was starting to suspect that they had forgotten all about him and was feeling even more drowsy himself, but just as he was getting ready to yell at someone for wasting his time the fairy to his left turned to him and motioned for him to get onto Jeffery and fly away. 

Louis was up in the sky with the moonlight shining through the gaps in the clouds and lighting up the night, he knew exactly where to go and he reciprocated the smile that he had been given by one of the fairies who helped him with getting onto his pigeon. 

He flew slightly further into the city than he had done on most journeys, away from the big houses with big gardens that the children enjoyed so very much and closer to the houses all packet together with more houses than gardens.

Louis and Jeffery ended up on a window ledge, it was the second window up and the third across on one of the smaller stacked buildings. He left his pigeon at the window and sneaked through the small gap in the window, he jumped from the window onto a desk that had several piles of carefully stacked books on it, more books than the small fairy had ever seen in one room before. On one of them, a thinner one with a swirled coil of wire running through the side of it had the words Harry Styles were written in what seemed to be pen in a little white square on the cover under the printed words ‘THIS BOOK BELONGS TO:’ Louis took a safe bet that that was the name of the boy whose room he was in.

The books in that room were quite a bit thicker than the books normally strewn across the floor that he had to avoid in his attempts at retrieving the teeth he's sent for and leaving the right amount of coins for the children. The desk that was right under the window was easily the best and the safest way for Louis to get to the bed, he noted after casting a quick glance around the dark room first. Louis figured out a good way to get to the bed from where he was, longing for the ease that came with flying with their own wings and not having to jump or run in anyone's room.

Louis landed with a soft thud onto the bed, right near the pillow that evidently someone was sleeping on. Louis suddenly froze in shock and slight horror, he was standing not that far away from the head of someone who certainly wasn't a child, they were far too big. He wondered for a moment whether he had gotten the house wrong or at very least the wrong room, he looked to Jeffery but the carrier pigeon didn't seem to notice anything from where he was waiting for the fairy to be done with his job. 

Just to be sure he didn't mess up on this job, Louis carefully made his way closer to the pillow that was covered in a lot of curly brown hair, he slid as carefully as he could into the gap between the mans pillow and his mattress. He managed to squeeze himself in there, and for the first time in a long while he was glad that he still didn't have his wings yet, so he could get into these small spaces that some of the older fairies would not be able to. 

He was only just fully into the dark expanse of beneath the pillow when he felt something move from above him and he swore that he had hear Jeffry squawk from the window, he froze in panic, all of the other teeth he had ever collected had been from children who's parents had put their teeth under the pillows, there was more movement from above him. 

Before Louis quite knew what was happening, the pillow was shifting slightly and it wasn't dark anymore, there was a gap from between the bed and the pillow, then the farthest part of the pillow away from Louis was lifted up, on the other side of the tooth that the fairy had been looking for was a rather large hand stretched out on the bed.

It took a little while longer before Louis decided that it was probably safe to move again but just as he was cautiously stretching one of his arms there was another movement, this time accompanied by a noise that Louis assumed came from the person in the bed. There was much more wiggling from the pillow than before and Louis had to rush a bit further under it to avoid getting crushed by a heavy weight from on top of the pillow. 

It took a little longer this time for Louis to calm his heart since it was beating so fast, and he had to admit that he was quite scared. He knew that when you went to a child’s room that if they woke up you could pretend that they were dreaming, but he wasn't sure that this person would fall for that. Eventually he got to the tooth, if Louis was right then it would be an entire mouth full of baby teeth. 

He carefully and quickly marked the tooth and took out as many coins as needed, quite a lot in this case and he tried to wiggle himself out from under the pillow. There was only one problem, he didn't know which way to go, it was much easier when he could see the tooth, but now he just saw darkness and felt the fabric of the pillow every way that he looked.

Louis tried not to panic and headed in a random direction that he hoped was the way back out of the pillow that lead him to the table under the window so he could get out of there as fast as possible. He moved slowly and carefully, he heard a noise again and it sounded the same, the rustle of sheets as the man moved about in what Louis hoped was sleep, the noise scared him so much that he lurched forward.

Everything felt wrong then, it was different to just a few seconds before, it was warmer and lighter than before, it also smelt quite different, Louis guessed that he wasn't under the pillow anymore and almost let out a small yell as there was shifting of the fabric above his head and even though he couldn't really see anything he felt it when something very solid and very warm seemed to come out of thin air.

The very solid thing that was almost definitely alive,seemed to curl around Louis’ small body at the same time that he heard what resembled a pleased little sigh. Louis was pulled by the thing that was touching him, still under the fabric to where Louis was pretty sure the sleeping Harry lay in the bed.

With the tiniest of jolts the fairy realized that he must have gotten himself from under the pillow to under the bed covers and was in the bed with the sleeping adult, he was pretty sure that the thing wrapped around his entire body was a large hand.

Louis was very nearly close to tears by this point and had to screw his face up a bit to stop himself. There was another big warm thing with him in the bed as well as the hand wrapped around him, he was pulled by the hand in a place that was definitely on some part of Harry’s body, he guessed that it was probably his chest and he was trapped between it and the hand that had caught him moments before. 

He could hear the breathing much clearer and louder than he really wanted to and he felt air slowly fill the sleeping mans lungs and then exit, causing Louis' tiny body to rise up and down in a way that he would have felt relaxing if it weren't for the panic and fear that he was feeling that was overpowering everything.

Matters couldn't get any worse for poor Louis who was pretty sure he was having the worst day of his entire life. He was feeling positively exhausted and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep on the strangers chest, which was very bad news because Louis didn't bode well under pressure and he was just trying to focus on breathing for the moment.

It was a little while longer that he stayed like that, the big fingers twitching around him slightly every so often in a way that kept him alert and he tried to think of a way to get out of the situation.

Louis started with a jolt, he suddenly realized that he had fallen asleep in the place where he was in the big person's bed. The soothing motions must have gotten him to sleep even when he was that worked up, the duvet that had been covering him and the body beneath him had shifted and was half way off of the bed, it was still relatively dark in the room but Louis must have been asleep for quite a while because he could tell that it would be light outside soon, that was probably very bad but his head was too groggy from his sleep to be able to worry too much.

He spent the next few minuets going between trying to wriggle out of the mans tight grasp and staying as still as possible, just to make sure that he didn't wake him up in his efforts to get free. 

Louis made a huff noise as he collapsed back onto the chest of the source of all of his woes, breathing slightly harder from his futile efforts to escape. Louis was pouting again, not that anyone could see  him, and his bottom lip was trembling slightly. 

He curled up into himself, and also around Harry’s hand, trying to stifle his sobs, he knew that one of the first rules that you ever learned as a fairy is that if adults see you, bad things can happen. He really didn't want bad things to happen. Louis came to the conclusion that he should wait until the grip on him lightened and then make a run to the window and try not to let the boy get a good look at him.

He panicked for a moment and quickly rushed to get a look at the bedside table from where he was stuck and felt a sense of relief when he found that there was no alarm clock that he could see. All fairies had been taught about alarm clocks, Louis had the feeling that he would rather not get thrown at a clock this early in the morning.

It seemed like forever before it grew light enough in the room that he could hear the bird song from outside and if Louis strained his body ever so slightly, he could see rays of the sun stretching across the floor of the bedroom. Louis was freaking out again as above the very loud sound of his heartbeat in his own ears he could hear the breathing of the man holding him to his chest start to get ever so slightly less regular than it had been.

The fingers that were wrapped around him seemed impossibly tight, but it must have been Louis’ imagination because he knew that the hand hadn't moved to grip him harder than it had been before.

It was when Harry’s fingers starting twitching around him noticeably that the nerves started to set in for real and he was finding it hard to breath, he was laying flat and rigid on Harry’s chest. If he bent his head back he could see the small crinkle appear between Harry’s eyebrows, it was peculiar to see anyone’s face at quite that strange of an angle when Louis still hadn't gotten a good look at his face before that, it wasn't very flattering at all.

Harry was stretching his mouth open in a audible yawn that put even more nervous energy into Louis’ small being and if he wasn't so nervous about waking the man further by moving around he was pretty sure that he would have been shaking right then. He was still straining his neck to get a look at his face when Harry went to nuzzle into the pillow, before Louis quite knew what was happening he was being shifted around as Harry was rolling over in his bed so that he was facing the wall and he probably would have continued to roll onto his stomach and in the process roll onto the fairy that he was unknowingly holding in his fist if it hadn't been for the quite loud scream.

Harry sat bolt upright at the sound and the sudden movement gave Louis a headache, momentarily distracted him from the sudden panic that he should have been feeling. The only thing after the pain in his head that he could focus on was hearing a yelp come from the general area that he was pretty sure was Harry's head.

Suddenly the feeling of the strong hand wrapped around him was gone and he was dropped with a thud onto cotton covering something that felt suspiciously like a leg. Louis didn't get a chance to recover before he heard another yelp and the thing that he was on shifted violently underneath him and his head hurt even more than it had before. Before Louis could think better of it he let out a small groan of pain and turned himself over so he was lying on the bed on his back.

“What are you?” Harry said in a tone that Louis could only hope was not one of disgust. At Harry’s words Louis snapped his eyes open and remembered why he should be scared. He guessed that it wasn't every day that you wake up to find a fairy in your bed. 

Louis didn't make a run for it like he had planed. He had never had a conversation with a proper human before, he only took in Harry’s face for the first time and was almost shocked by quite how beautiful the boy was, long curly brown hair falling down just dusting his bare shoulders, the boy found it necessary to hold up the bed sheets to cover his chest that he had little idea that Louis had been resting on for the majority of the night.

“Um…” Louis could only respond, because he was pretty sure that he wasn't supposed to tell strange men that had saved up all of his baby teeth to put under his pillow one night that fairies exist but he wasn't sure what else he could say. Before Louis could make his quick escape that he had planned to do earlier Harry said something else.

“Are you… Are you a pixie?” The large man asked tentatively, he winced when Louis’ expression changed from stunned curiosity to a piercing glare. 

“How dare you” Louis exclaimed, offended by the mere thought. He stood up and putt his hands on his hips, trying to look as dominant as he could when he was just a fraction of the size that Harry was. Harry’s expression grew even more alarmed. “I am a fairy, a fairy that has been stuck in this room the entire night because you decided that only when you are an adult you are going to put literally every tooth that you have ever lost under your pillow for a poor unsuspecting fairy to have to deal with.”

“I-I’m sorry?” Harry posed it more as a question than an apology, he seemed scared by the tiny boy’s outburst.

“As you should be.” Louis said, his heart not feeling as if it was trying to escape from where it was inside him anymore.

“You don’t have any wings though.” Harry pointed out the obvious fact with a confused expression, but he realized how wrong he had been when he could see the fairy's expression change to a pure rage.

“YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?” Louis let out in a scream that was as loud as his tiny lungs could muster. He turned completely around so that he had his back to the man but before he could get very far in his venture from the bed to Jeffery, Harry once again spoke in panic. 

“No. Please don’t leave, I didn't mean it like that, I haven't met a fairy before. I’m sorry,” he let out his rushed apology as quickly as he could, much faster than Louis had heard him speak in the short time that he had held a conversation with him. 

Louis turned back around, truly intrigued in such a strange person. He still held his hands on his hips and tried to look as intimidating as possible.

“You came for my teeth?” Harry asked in a weak voice, obviously not getting a good grasp on the whole situation. 

“Of course I did.” Louis answered, trying not to yell at the boy who must be being stupid on purpose. He tore his eyes away from where he was inspecting Harry when a horrible pain tore through him, making him fall to his knees and start breathing heavy. He heard the distant sound of the man yelping yet again but Louis was having a hard time hearing over the beating heart that he was pretty sure was his own as he tried not to cry at the pain in his back grew unbearable. The next thing that he knew everything went black.

Louis felt weird, he opened his eyes and he couldn't focus his eyes, he felt as if he was dreaming, when he looked around he realized that he was upside down and above a bed, looking at a very big upside down face. Louis let out a short scream and fell onto the bed, he got up and felt like his back was overbalanced. 

Louis stretched to try and look over his shoulder and let out a small yelp at the sight, a very beautiful pair of pearl allured wings spanned out behind his shoulder blades, he tried to flutter them and managed to hover some way over the bed.

A low voice shocked Louis into realizing that there was still someone else there. “They are beautiful.” Harry said with a look of awe on his face that pleased Louis immensely. He felt bad for the rude way that he had acted to the boy upon meeting him.

“Hello, I’m Louis Tomlinson, tooth fairy and all around devilishly handsome. I have wings and I like the way you look. Now if you don’t mind, I have a tree to go to.” Louis felt amazing, he flew clumsily to the window and had just pushed the window open when Harry spoke.

“Will I see you again?” Louis turned around and floundered at the look of hopefulness on Harry’s face. 

“I Hope so, Harry Styles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, isn't tiny fairy Louis just the cutest!


End file.
